world_of_erufandomcom-20200214-history
Albia
Albia is a small country in one of the large outcroppings on the continent of Middeneil. A hub of culture, the young country is the head of a large empire which spans most of the known world, from the large snow covered lands of Witheim in the north, to the boiling, desolate deserts of D'akaad to the south. The country's current monarch is Empress Evylin II, who commands the current High General Rowland Arbor in matters of law and country. Geography The lands of Albia borders with the old Vast Empire, with the Aylian fields bordering the two. Adle is the southern-most county, and the contains the capital of Albia: Adalaide, who's two spires reach tall above Adle hill. To the north, the hilly lands of County Bruckley provide much of the counties farmland where the soil is rich in nutrients, before the cold northern winds. It's capital is Garriden, named for it's founder Garris, who (it is rumoured) began a thieves guild in Bruckley, and hid most of his treasures in his den. Above Bruckley are the two smallest counties – Wreeth and Lowery. Although there is little in Wreeth besides the beginning of the Albion Mountain range, Lowery's capital (Pipebrooke) is one of the worlds largest sea ports. Merchant ships from all over Middeneil and beyond arrive here to trade and sell wears. The port is so large that one can stand at the end and see a row of ships that seem to disappear into the distance, perhaps the only port to rival it in marvel is the Bay of Stone. In the far north, is County Arbor. Named after the strong trees that cover the bases of the Blade mountain range, Arbor is cold and barren, with little life in-between it's towns and cities. However, it's settlements are dense to keep warm, with houses above shops, all cramped in together. Another key place in County Arbor is Rainge Bridge, a massive construct spanning between two mountains. Raised over 300 years, the bridge was finally finished in ME 351, after almost bankrupting the country. However, it remains a key feature of Albian might and perseverance. To the east of the mainland, is the small Isle of Wruswarpe, which although being a separate county does not get it's own representative in Parliament. It is Albia's key defense against northern countries, like Koljord. It's small capital is Lakeport, often an outpost for traders making their way too and from Pipebrooke. Culture Religion Ailia is the deity worshiped by most in Albia. She is often referred to as the mother and is usually depicted as a young woman, holding a spiked sphere (representing the sun) into the air. Her hair is usually quite long, flowing down to her feet and she holds it in her other arm. According to Albian religion, Ailia created the earth and everything pertaining to nature, besides humanity. Albion is the keeper of the underworld, trapped by his lover Ailia after becoming corrupted. He is usually depicted as having a short beard, and while Ailia stands tall, Albion sits low. Often his hands cover his face, to represent his tears of loneliness, and his corruption taking him over. According to Albian religion, the two (Ailia and Albion) wondered alone in the void of nothing before meeting each other. They wondered across the void for many years and although their love had grown strong for each other, they had become lonely again. To resolve this, Ailia took her long locks of golden hair and shaped them into the earth and rock, and all the nature that came with it. Albion was still lonely, and he wept. his tears fell to earth and created the oceans. The two had created Eru, but they still both thought it was missing something. Together, the consummated their love and created humanity. At this time, humanity was an immortal people. They flourished for many years but eventually grew weary and conflicts tore the world apart. Albion saw this and tried to take the corruption into himself to save the human race, but it began to corrupt him too. Eventually he grew evil and spiteful, and Ailia had no choice but to lock away the one she loved. She took away humanity's immortality and declared that if they became corrupt again, they too would be sent to the underworld. Dancer's Day Every year, on the 27th of Daken, the last day of the last month on the Calender of the Trees, the people of Albia celebrate Dancer's Day. At midnight on the winter solstice each year, the people of Albia ring tiny bells to remember all those who have passed in the long and cold nights of winter. They celebrate the coming of the summer and rebirth, as thousands of tiny bells ring across the lands. People also often light bonfires in fields, and fairs are a common sight throughout the week leading up to Dancer's. Often, the bells of the two tallest towers in Adalaide (the royal tower in Conquest Palace, and the Parliament tower) will ring their bells to celebrate. The Albian author C.J Sykes wrote a short story about this specific Dancer's Day tradition, that has since become a classic to read just before the midnight bells, or as a bedtime story in the build up to celebrations. ''''